Broadway Dreams
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: James & Logan's dreams finally become a reality...James is the lead for The Book of Mormon while Logan is studying to be a doctor. With James and Logan's demanding work schedules will there relationship survive all the challenges and roadblocks that life throws at them? Or will one of them crash and burn? (Jagan/ Jarlos/ Kogan ) JAGAN ENDGAME...


**BROADWAY DREAMS…**

**So as many of you guys probably don't know I am a big musical theatre geek…and one of my favorite shows is **_**The Book of Mormon**_**…And I don't know about you guys but I definitely think James Maslow is a perfect actor to play Elder Price…So this story was born…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a regular April afternoon and. James Diamond was driving to the local diner, He was on his lunch break from the local theatre. James had always dreamed of being a big Broadway star so working at Springfield's theatres was the next best thing. And he actually loved it. Currently <em>The Book of Mormon<em> had been in town for about a month and a half. And being an usher, James watched every performance. And he loved it! It was slowly becoming one of his favorite musicals…It actually kicked _Wicked_ from the top spot on his top ten musicals list…Now that's a big deal.

Every night he would watch the lead actor Gavin Creel portray Elder Price perfectly. He had also memorized most of the songs from the show as well. It was a dream Broadway role for him. But James knew that the chances of getting to play that role on Broadway was a fantasy and could never possibly be a reality. To bring himself back to life James turned on his favorite radio station.

"Hello Minnesota!" James sighed as he had to sit through another pointless commercial. "Are you a big fan of _The Book of Mormon?_" James sighed as he had heard that same promos for free tickets every twenty minutes. "And have you dreamed of being a Broadway star? How would you like to be Broadway's next Elder Price Well now you have a chance!" James immediately turned the volume up. "Original lyricist for _The Book of Mormon_ Robert Lopez will be holding an open casting call at the Springfield Theatre next month. Sign ups begin tomorrow at 7 AM. Best of luck you aspiring Broadway actors! Springfield is rooting for you…"

At this point James let out an excited screech. It was like the universe was telling him that he was going to be the next Elder Price on Broadway. And High School was finally goanna wrap up in a couple of weeks. And on top of that James had just turned 19 a week ago…It was perfect! He needed to tell someone! James immediately pulled out his phone and speed dialed Logan.

"Hey babe what's going on?" Logan said happy to hear from his boyfriend.

"I need you and Kendall to meet me at the Cofee Bean in twenty minutes…I'm freaking out!"

"Wait a minute…Why are you freaking out?" Logan asked confused.

"Just please meet me there in twenty…" James said excitedly.

James had a gigantic smile on his face as Logan and Kendall noticed that he had walked into the Coffee Bean.

"So why did you summon us here?" Kendall asked.

"BECAUSE MY DREAM IS FINALLY COMING TRUE!" James yelled excitedly as the entire coffee shop looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Ok sit down…And Logie I think you can have James' coffee…If he gets any more hyper I think he might turn this place upside down…" Kendall said as Logan nodded and took James' coffee.

"OK now that your all calmed down care to share?" Logan asked.

"The Robert Lopez is holding open auditions in the theatre that I currently work in next month for the next lead actor for the _Book of Mormon _on Broadway!"

"That sounds exciting babe! And let me guess your auditioning for the role" Logan laughed.

"You bet I am! That's my dream role to play on Broadway…" James said happily.

"Well best of luck to you then…But I know you don't need it…" Kendall laughed.

"What do you say the three of us go out for dinner to celebrate tonight? It's on me…" Logan offered

"You don't have to ask me twice…" Kendall said excitedly.

* * *

><p>And for the next month and a half James practiced for his audition like crazy. During the performances in the theatre, he would always sing along to himself and tried his best to find a unique way to portray the character. And as soon as High school finished he knew had the date for the audition was inching closer.<p>

James Diamond was awoken to light kisses across his cheek. James couldn't help but smile. As James opened his eyes to the real world he found his boyfriend standing over his bed.

"Hey baby…What are you doing here so early?" James said as he brought Logan in for a light kiss.

"You do remember today is the open auditions for _The Book of Mormon _right" Logan said shocked. "Jay you've been planning on going to it for several months…"

James' eyes suddenly grew wide as he noticed that Logan was indeed right. James glanced that it was only 5:30 in the morning. The doors opened for auditions at nine that morning. James jumped out of bed and engulfed Logan in a warm hug,

"Seriously what would I do without you in my life…" James laughed.

"Probably forget the most important audition of your life…" Logan said.

"Why are you up so early?" James asked.

"I have to head up to the city today for my interviews with the colleges I applied for." Logan stated as he poured James a cup of coffee. "So I thought I would drop by here first thing in the morning to wish you good luck."

"Are you ever going to tell me where you applied?" James pouted.

"I told you babe…I don't want to tell you anything until I get an acceptance letter in my hand…" Logan smiled as he kissed James. "Now I need to head out or I'm gonna be late for my first interview…"

"I wish you could go with me to the auditorium…" James pouted. "You know good things always happen to me whenever your there…"

"James you've been preparing for this audition for a month…This is your dream…So I have complete confidence that your going to kill that audition and the casting directors will have no choice but to cast you…Now go show them who James Diamond is…" Logan said giving James a final kiss. "But no matter what happens I will still love you…"

"I love you too…" James said as he pulled Logan in for one final hug.

"I promise after I finish my meetings we will go have lunch at the pizzeria down the road and you can tell all about how you won the role of Elder Price…" Logan laughed.

"I sure hope so…" James laughed. "Now go…I don't want you to miss your interviews…"

"I promise I'll try to meet you for lunch today…" Logan said finally leaving.

James finally made his way downtown and was shocked. There were a ton of people lined up around the block already. James sighed. He was expecting this. As James got out of his car he immediately joined the back of the line. As James looked towards the front of the theatre, he noticed that he could easily be waiting in this line for about five and a half hours. James' attention was suddenly directed to a very familiar face walking towards the line.

"Not tired of competing with me yet Diamond?" Damien Spencer laughed.

"You know I'm never one to turn down a challenge.." James replied.

"You might as well leave now while you still have some dignity left in you…You and I both know that I am going to be the lead actor not you…" Damien laughed.

"Oh please…I've gotten the lead role over you a couple of times what makes you think that I won't get the role this time?" James defended.

"Trust me…There is no denying that I am the better singer, dancer, and actor out of the two of us… And you just can't accept that because of your self centered ego…" Damien smirked.

"And your selfish personality always got in the way of your talent…So you can be assured that I'm gonna get the main role and I'll leave town and never see your face ever again which I am secretly praying for…" James smiled.

"You and me both…Either way whichever one of us will win the role it's definitely guaranteed that we will never have to see each other ever again.." Damien said.

"Halleluiah!" James said happily.

Over the next three hours while James and Damien were in the line they made no eye contact whatsoever. As soon as Damien went in for his audition James prayed to God that he would come running out four minutes later like a majority of guys did most of the morning. James was finally standing in front of the door. James took a deep breath to calm himself down. But suddenly that didn't work at all. He was losing it and he wasn't even in the audition room yet.

"Next please…" One of the people from inside the room said.

James walked into the room and came face to face with the panel. He was pretty sure that they had a huge role in the Broadway production. As James stepped towards the middle of the stage he suddenly felt all of the nervousness melt away.

"Alright what's your name kid?" One of the people said.

"My name is James Diamond… And I'm 18 years old…" James smiled.

"Alright what are you gonna sing for us today?" Robert Lopez asked.

"I'm going to do _I Believe._" James said.

"OK whenever your ready…" He said as James nodded.

James suddenly heard the orchestra begin playing the opening bars to the song. This was it…This was his chance.

**James: **

_Ever since I was a child I tried to be the best_

_So what happened? _

_My family and friends all said I was blessed_

_So what happened?_

_It was supposed to be all so exciting_

_To be teaching of Christ cross the sea_

_But I allowed my faith to be shaken "oh what's the matter with me?" _

_I've always longed to help the needy…To do the things I never dared_

_This was the time for me to step up so then why was I so scared? _

_A warlord who shoots people in the face… _

_What's so scary about that? _

_I must trust that my lord is mightier and always has my back… _

_Now I must be completely devout_

_I can't have even one shred of doubt… _

_I believe…That the Lord God created the universe. _

_I believe that he sent his only son to die for my sins_

_And I believe that Ancient Jews built boats and sailed to America_

_I am a Mormon… And a Mormon just believes…_

Soon enough James was finally belting out the final note. James looked directly to the panel and noticed that all six of them were huddled together having a serious conversation.

"Scott send the rest of the gentlemen home…" Robert ordered to some guy who was in the back of the theatre. "We found him…"

James was shocked. Could they really be talking about him? Was he really going to be on Broadway in a couple of months?

"Congratulations Mr. Diamond you've won the role…" One of the directors smiled extending his hand.

"Thank you so much…" James smiled.

"Now we do want to do one more thing with you. We saw one more guy today and we think he has the potential to play Elder Cunningham. Do you mind sticking behind and singing the duet from the show with him? We just want to see how the two of you work together as a pair…"

"Oh sure no problem…" James smiled. He couldn't believe that he was going to be on Broadway.

James turned around and just grew pale when he saw who they were bringing through the door. James just growled. He was not going to be a happy camper if the director decided to cast Damien as Elder Cunningham.

"James this is Damien…He's the one actor that we are seriously considering for the role of Elder Cunningham…"

"Wait a minute Elder Cunningham?!" Damien said shocked. "So you mean that this dude won the lead role?"

"Damien just suck it up OK? I'm not going to let you ruin my chance of being on Broadway." James said harshly.

"So you two know each other?" Robert Lopez asked from the back of the theatre?

"Unfortunately…" The both of them sighed.

"OK then I expect the both of you to be professional…We just want you to sing the opening duet and then we'll be done with you Damien…" The director said.

"Fine. I'm willing to be professional for a few minutes…" James sighed.

"Just play the damn song…" Damien yelled to the conductor.

After the duet was finally complete James smiled as Damien wasn't offered the role. He had flubbed so many of his parts in the duet that it was just an utter embarrassment. James was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with him for a while.

"Damien how about we offer you the role of standby to Elder Price?" One of the directors asked.

"You know what you can forget it…I'm too talented to just be a standby performer…" Damien said walking away.

"OK I believe we are done for today James…Congratulations again. How about we set up a meeting tomorrow for the contract signing? We can all meet you at the local pizzeria for lunch. It's on us…" Robert Lopez said with a smile.

"Tomorrow for sure…" James smiled walking off stage. "Thank you guys once again. I promise your not going to regret this…" James said.

"I'm sure we won't." The director laughed.

* * *

><p>James practically had a smile the entire drive home. His cheeks actually killed him from smiling so much. He didn't even know if that was even possible. James walked into his mansion and immediately was welcomed home by the pleasant smell of delicious foods being cooked in the kitchen.<p>

"Hi babe…" Logan said walking out into the living room.

"Hey baby…" James smiled pulling the smaller brunette into his strong arms. "Guess what?"

"You got the part didn't you?" Logan laughed.

"I did!" James said excitedly while Logan just hugged him tighter.

"I knew you would!" Logan said with a huge smile on his face. "That's why I'm making your favorite burger…" Logan laughed.

"You mean your famous triple cheese burger with garlic fries on the side?" James said excitedly.

"That's the one." Logan smiled.

"Thank you baby!" James smiled.

"You know the both of us have a lot to celebrate tonight." Logan smirked as he pushed James into his chair.

"What do you mean?" James said kind of confused.

"Well I got an admission offer from my first college choice." Logan smiled.

"That's amazing baby! I knew you could do it!" James said as he stood up to give Logan another warm embrace. James began to get nervous. With him in New York City and Logan probably up at some Ivy League school he was afraid that the both of them were going to be drifting apart.

"Babe what's the matter? Wait why are you crying?" Logan said kind of shocked that James was crying.

"You going to some Ivy League school probably in another state and I'm going to be stuck in New York City." James sobbed.

"Babe that's the best part!" Logan smiled. "I'm going to NYU!" James said wiping the tears away from James' cheeks.

"Wait your going to NYU?" James said kind of shocked.

"Yup…" Logan smiled. "I went on the campus tour a couple of months back and I found out that they had such an amazing doctors program there so I knew that that was the school I was supposed to go to…" Logan smiled.

"So we're not going to be separated?" James said smiling through his tears.

"Babe you know I love you so much right?" Logan said while James nodded. "Then you probably know that I probably couldn't handle going away to college far away from New York City. I would probably spiral into a deep depression if I let that happen." Logan said. "I belong with you so New York City was definitely where I want to be…" Logan said as James kissed Logan passionately.

"But what about Yale and Harvard? I know you always wanted to go there…" James sighed.

"Dreams change Jamie…So does life…My dreams changed the minute I realized I was in love with you…" Logan smiled.

"But you've worked so hard your entire life…I'm just afraid your gonna regret not going to those Ivy League schools in the future…" James confessed.

"I'm not going to regret it James. Because I know I'm doing the right thing by going to New York University. We can finally start building our futures there…" Logan smiled.

"You are my future…" James smiled.

"Since when are you the cheeseball that's normally me…" Logan laughed.

"What can I say? You inspire me…" James laughed.


End file.
